The One That Got Away:
by YusraGilbert
Summary: "I'm sorry okay it's just that were so alike it ma-" pleaded helia reaching for my arm to touch which made me turn and face my back to him before cutting him off "Made You what huh Helia what made you cheat, what made all the boys cheat...*SLAP* ANSWER ME" I was mad and frustrated at Helia why would he do this to me? why would he cheat? We hear a big thud coming from Stella
1. The World Outside:

_**STELLA POV:**_

 _ **Okay what do you think about my outfit is it Model Perfection or Princess Perfection... oh and be honest" I was holding two amazingly perfect outfits for my date with Brandon he was taking me to a (secret place he likes to call) since he cancelled our previous dates and anniversaries and wanted to make it up to me**_

 _ **"You want the truth like the truth truth" questioned Musa eyeing both of the dresses carefully i know she wasn't the type of person who would shop for hours and think non stop about how they would look for a special occasion but all the girls were busy Flora was taking care of her plants,**_

 _ **Aisha had some catching up to do with Nex since she came back from Andros,**_

 _ **Tecna had to help timmy with techy things and Bloom well Bloom just didn't want to go she felt lonely without Sky**_

 _ **i look at musa giving her the signal that i wanted the truth by nodding my head she pointed at the Model Perfection then the other she took her time which was 10 minutes before finally deciding to choose none of them which confused me**_

 _ **"Come on you never know he might be taking you to a picnic so wear casual clothes like the rest of us" she walked away from me thinking that i would follow she turned around the corner which was the white skater skirts section leaving me behind in a section full of glittery dresses and fan girls outside the mall screaming our names**_

 _ **i sat down on a comfy black arm chair relaxing my back and just closing my eyes imagining about me and Brandons date letting a thousands questions run wild in my mind**_

 _ **1:**_

 _ **Would he cancel it again?**_

 _ **2:**_ _ **Why did he cancel the others?**_

 _ **3:**_ _ **Would he love how i looked?**_

 _ **4:Where is he taking me?**_

 _ **5**_ _ **:What is the Secret Place?**_

 _ **6:Where was he all Week?**_

 _ **7:Where were all the boys for the whole week?**_

 _ **8:Why didn't he text me?**_

 _ **9:Why were 6 Sluts laughing at us?**_

 _ **10:Why was he so distant? 1**_

 _ **2:Why didn't he care when a guy was checking me out? WHY!?**_

 _ **I was woken up by Musa's voice from my cloudy thoughts**_

 _ **"Seriously Stella iv'e been looking all over for you" she looked at the things around me seeing the glittery clothes**_

 _ **"and what did i tell you no big sparkly clothes wear casual beautiful clothes now i have these outfits for you to wear go try them on" She walked over to me with a red skater dress, black converses and black heels**_

 _ **I walked over to the changing room changing into the clothes that musa brought me, i looked inside the mirror seeing me in a beautiful dress i tried it on with heels than the black converses they both looked good. I took of my dress wearing the clothes that i came with and picking the heels and converses i decided to buy them three cause me and brandon may walk on grass or normal ground.**_

 _ **we paid for the clothes and faced the door seeing paparazzi and fans we both looked at each other before sighing here goes nothing. We walked out with hearing loud screams and seeing white bright flash lights surrounding us**_

 _ **"Musa plz sign my autograph i love you" begged a girl with the same color hair and eyes as musa they looked identical which was really weird, Musa walked over to the girl and told her to get out her phone so she could take pictures with her and sign her autograph awww how nice but seriously are they sisters**_

 _ **"STELLA STELLA I HEARD YOU AND BRANDON HAVE A DATE TONIGHT" YELLED A BOLD GUY**_

 _ **"STELLA IS THERE ANOTHER LADY IN BRANDONS PICTURE" One of the paparazzi yelled that one sentence which made me turn to look at him i walked straight to him and saw that he had a picture i snatched it off him before looking at the paper it was brandon having dinner with a blonde girl i looked at the bottom of the picture to see the date and it was 1/3/2016 the day of our anniversary WTF!**_

 _ **I walk over to musa and grab her hand dragging her from the paparazzi but they wouldn't stop following us so we ran to our black SUV and quickly drove of**_

 _ *********THE DORM**********_

 _ **"Okay so how do i look" i ask the girls for one last opinion it was 6:30 and all the girls were finally home sitting on the couch**_

 _ **"Musa did a pretty good job with i love the dress and all but put your hair in a pony tail it would look good since its straight and soft" told Tecna who got off the couch and grabbed a hair tie from the bench walking to me and handing me the hair tie**_

 _ **i put my hair in a hair tie and TBH i looked good actually i looked amazing**_

 _ **"Now you look better, So get out of this dorm and wait for your Prince Charming to come pick you pick and when you come back tell us everything bit by bit" demanded Aisha pushing me out the dorm before giving me a smile where they trying to get rid of me or was that a bestfriend thing**_

 **i shake my head and take a big breath before walki** **ng to the school gates**

 **I've been waiting for brandon for what felt like 5 hours cause my feet where about to break i look at my phone and see that it is 8:57 WHAT THE HELL IS BRANDON DITCHING ME, no he will never do that his brandon we've been dating for 3 years but would he i shake my head once again wanting for the thoughts to go away. Maybe he thought we would meet each other there**

 **i magic myself a red porsche for the ride instead of taking my wings, i quickly got in buckling my seat belt before starting the car.**

 **the car ride wasn't long and wasn't short since i drove really fast to the secret place since i didn't know where it was i used a locator spell which helped me find brandon and it showed me that Brandon was at RED FOUNTAIN what was he doing at red fountain**

 **When i reached fed fountain i ran to the gates and there were some students on guard but i wouldn't have trouble with them since they knew i was brandons girls friend and a Winx Member so i ran past them and headed straight for the doors**

 **i was already in brandons hallway so i ran to his room and opened it seeing him with**


	2. Changes Everything:

**TECNA POV:**

 **"LOL buuutttt PARTY IN THE HOUSE" Yelled Aisha waving her hands in the air running around the room like a maniac, she thinks there's a party going on but that party is just in her head**

 **"Aisha calm down the party is in your HEAD not in the Dorm" said Flora who was really tired of hearing Aisha scream acting like a crazy person as well as Musa except for me and Bloom i don't know what was wrong with Bloom she seemed quiet these days and to me it felt like she was keeping something from everyone**

 **"ill see you guys tomorrow" i waved and ran with my laptop to my room cause Timmy was obviously calling, i open my door and jump to my bed after closing the door i put my headphones on and pressed yes on the screen for timmy to talk**

 ************TECNA &TIMMY************

 **"Hey Tecna"**

 **"Hey Timmy how is it going over there in red fountain everything non-kind-of techy as usual"**

 **"As usual" chuckled Timmy which i found attractive "Hey um listen Tecna i called you for a reason could we um you kno-"**

 **"OMG you have no idea what i just saw there is this new technology that some store just created" i squealed at the excitement that filled within me, I have never squealed like one of those girls who have seen a cute dress but this was a new technology we were talking about**

 **"Cool but i was just talking" said Timmy who had no reaction to what i just said wait what am i saying he is a boy why would he**

 **"OH sorry"i apologized and went on my phone looking at the latest technology but still listening to Timmy**

 **"So what i was saying was that if we could give each other some space" said Timmy looking straight at me from the screen waiting to see my reaction but what did he mean by some space**

 **"What do you mean some space**

 **Number 1: we havent seen each other for like 72 hours**

 **Number 2: WE are at 2 different places Your'e at Red Fountain and i'm at Alfea**

 **Number 3: We are going to that store to buy the new phone/laptop**

 **"Tecna what i mean is that- *THUD "OWWW WHAT THE HELL FLORA"I hear aisha yelling i think she just got tackled down by FLORA OMG SHE JUST GOT TACKLED BY FLORA***

 **"What was that is everything okay Tecna" asked Timmy i could hear some snickers in the background were the boys there as well?**

 **"I think Aisha just got tackled by Flora" i laughed at what i just heard and thought "I'll see you tomorrow Timmy okay but one last thing promise that you would take me to the store" i waited for Timmy to answer which was weird he would answer in a second literally a second**

 **"Yeah sure i Promise" promised timmy**

 **"Okay thank you and i Love You, you are the best boyfriend a girl could imagine oh and tell sky that there's something wrong with Bloom i think she's hiding something she's been ... depressed and quiet which is not like her at all so... thank you okay this means alot bye" i blowed him a kiss before shutting my laptop down and running to my door opening it to go check out the scene**

 **TIMMY POV:**

 **I close my laptop down sighing and closing my eyes turning my chair to face Nex,Sky,Riven and Helia who were all just lying around listening to my chat with Tecna everybody went silent until Riven started laughing**

 **"You my friend are dead how on earth are you going to tell Tecna *your first love* that you don't want her anymore" laughed Riven what a dumbass he didn't even think about how he was going to tell Musa that he cheated on her just like the rest of us and are still cheating**

 **"Think about yourself Riven Musa is going to chop your head off when she finds out" smiled Nex who earned a growl from Riven**

 **"She just told me that she loved me and i was the best boyfriend a girl could ever imagine how the hell am i going to tell her she would probably A never speak to me or B become some chick we never knew" i groan at the thought and walk over to the other side of the room leaning on the wall and closing my eyes**

 **"Oh and Sky, Tecna says you need to talk to Bloom she said that she thinks she's hiding something cause she has been quiet and depressed" i open eyes wants again to tell sky then close them once again before i hear the door opening than slamming shut a shut so hard that it could wake up the whole school**

 **I open my eyes to see the culprate and it was Brandon who looked furious**

 **"What the hell happened to you man" asked Sky looking at a furious Brandon in confusion**

 **"She caught me i shouldv'e picked her up but i'm so stupid i didn't FUCK" he started to walk around the room and it seemed like it wouldn't stop**

 **"Who caught you?" asked Helia**

 **"Stella she caught me making out with shantelle and she looked sad and and mad" answered Brandon putting his hands on top of his head**

 **"Then why are you angry you cheated on her you choose to" said Nex**

 **"Yeah but she's going to tell the girls and then BAM I'm dead as well as shantelle", "The look in her eyes man you should've seen it was like the whole world around me stopped once i saw her eyes"**


	3. Lost Love:

_**STELLA POV**_

 _ **"Brandon where are yo-" i was cut off by the scene that was right before my eyes, it was heartbreaking and sad to see this scene**_

 _ **"Stella i didn't know you were coming" said brandon nervously getting off the girl he was making out with**_

 _ **"How could you" tears start to fill my eyes but i blinked them away i had to show my strength "How could you ditch me and cheat on the same day this isn't you"**_

 _ **"Stella i-i don't love you anymore except i don't love you like i used to I'm sorry okay deeply " stammered walking up to me placing his hands on my shoulders**_

 _ **"So instead of telling me you decide to cheat" i said shrugging his hands of my shoulders**_

 _ **"yeah and if i did tell you-"**_

 _ **"IT DOESN'T MATTER IT MATTERS THE FACT THAT YOU CHEATED" I yell now letting all the tears fall from my eyes how could he be this dumb**_

 _ **"I'm sorry okay i never meant for you to get hurt" apologized Brandon reaching to touch me again but i moved back letting his hands fall back beside his body**_

 _ **"Well you did and guess what it hurt actually no it doesn't hurt it... kills" i look at brandon one more time before leaving it like that, leaving his speechless. why would he do that he promised that he wasn't like those type of boys he made me believe him but i guess what i thought was wrong.**_

 _ **i ran out of red fountain and used my wings back to Alfea, i jump in from the window of my dorm and run into my room lying down on my bed letting all the tears run down my face and remembering the scene over and over again he was my one true love who had my heart but i guess true love doesn't exist**_

 _ **Bloom Pov:**_

 _ **it was currently 1:00 in the afternoon and i was lying down on my bed calling Sky"s phone which was leading to his voice mail, Iv'e been calling him 5 times everyday for 2 weeks and he still hasn't picked up. What was wrong with him why hasn't he at least come to see me it's like he's changed or maybe he could be in danger. Maybe i should go check up on him it's about time anyway**_

 _ **i remove the blanket away from me and get up from my bed putting clothes on i decide to Fly today cause i haven't been flying for 2 weeks since sky didn't pick up his phone or check up on me. I don't know what was wrong with me i don't know why i always relied on him**_

 _ **30 minutes later i reach red fountain and instead of going through the door i go through his window i check if it's open by pushing it and it moves to it's side, i fly inside letting my wings disappear. i close the window behind me and turn around hearing a shower being turned off so i wait since i already knew it was sky and guess what it was sky his hair was dripping wet as well as his body and he only had a towel around his lower body, he looked surprised to see me**_

 _ **"Well what a surprise seeing you to" i say sarcastically walking up to him but stepping back since i'm wearing stella"s clothes and if i were to wet it she would kill me**_

 _ **"What are you doing here" asked Sky casually**_

 _ **"What do you mean Sky I'm here to see you, we haven't talked in 2 weeks and you weren't picking up your phone for 2 weeks" i say breathing at the end since i didn't let a breath slip away while i was saying that sentence**_

 _ **"OH"**_

 _ **"Anyway i came here to tell you something" i walk over to his bed and lie down letting my red fiery surround his pillow**_

 _ **"And what is that" asked Sky walking into the other side of the dorm to get changed**_

 _ **'Where were you for the last 2 weeks" i ask getting of his bed and lying back down moving the blanket on top of me and snuggling into the bed feeling the warmth but there was this smell a girl kind of smell it didn't smell like me thou**_

 _ **"Is that your only question Bloom" asked sky walking back to his bed and lying right next to me kissing my forehead**_

 _ **"Yes i was worried you never picked up but the boys said you were fine so"**_

 _ **"Oh well i had to do some King duties you know my dad"**_

 _ **"Yeah well you shouldv'e at least tell me" i ask turning around facing on my back looking at the ceiling while Sky was just looking at me and my hair what the hell? "One more thing what was up with Stella she looked drained and quiet what did Brandon do to her"**_

 _ **"I don't know thats between them" answered Sky closing his eyes wrapping his arm around me**_

 _ **"Well okay let me talk to him" i told getting off the bed but felt strong arms pull me back down**_

 _ **"No don't" he looked like he was hiding something from me and i was going to find out i move sky's hands away from mine and walk to his door opening it heading straight for brandon's room. Sky was running after me which made me run**_

 _ **I made it into Brandon's room and he as well came out of the shower, he looked surprised to see me as well what was with them today**_

 _ **"What did you do to Stella" i ask brandon crossing my arms and putting my hair behind my shoulder**_

 _ **"I did nothing" answered Brandon who looked stiff**_

 _ **"Then why are you stiff all of a sudden"**_

 _ **"Bloom i told you it's between them" butted sky**_

 _ **"No seriously sky what is wrong with you two why are you keeping secrets, i mean heeellooo i'm a Winx member i would find out anyways" i look at both of them before smelling something in the air i close my eyes and try focusing on the smell**_

 _ **"Bloom what are you doing"**_

 _ **"SHHH i smell something...it smells like a girl perfume it's not stella thou" i pinch my nose from the smell cause it smelt bad "ew what kind of perfume is this a garbage one" I make a disgusting face and hear high heels coming from the door so i open my eyes**_

 _ **It was a blonde girl who wore very high heels and put alot of make up which made her look like a clown**_

 _ **"Actually it's made from strawberries" her cleavage was showing and her skirt was too high which made her look like a slut**_

 _ **i laugh at the her earning a scowl but i ignored it**_

 _ **"Honey you must be mistaken that is not strawberry it's garbage" i laugh once again but calm down, what was this girl doing here anyways**_

 _ **"What are you doing here anyways" i ask the girl flashing a smile**_

 _ **"Well honey I"m here for my boyfriend Brandon who isn't ready for our date" The girl looked me up and down and i could already tell she was a cocky one**_

 _ **"You mean his a boy and his your friend and who is not ready for a date with you cause his with stella" i should get even with her if she get's cocky i will as well**_

 _ **"You mean Stella the princess, your bestfriend, the winx member who has the most best friends and the most gorgeous brunette boyfriend" asked the girl taking each step with each word brushing past me and sashaying to brandon and giving him a peck on the cheeks**_

 _ **"Yeah that Stella" i say gritting my teeth**_

 _ **"Yeah well he's my boyfriend now"**_

 _ **"No he's not now Get away from him" i form my hands into a fist**_

 _ **"What are you going to do" asked the girl giving him another peck on the cheeks**_

 _ **"Look okay I'll say this again move away from Brandon before you regret it" i told the girl threateningly but she still didn't move so decided to aim but Sky got in the way and picked me up walking back to his room plopping me down on his bed closing his door**_

 _ **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" I yell-**_


	4. Confusion:

**"BECAUSE YOU NEARLY KNOCKED THAT GIRL OUT" yelled sky back**

 **"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A GREAT BEST FRIEND" I yell was he even making sense was he even listening to his self**

 **"Look all i'm saying is that it's their business so WE or YOU can't go to Brandon and start giving him questions about his relationship with Stella they never did that to us so YOU shouldn't" he's not even the same, what has he done to make himself be this way**

 **"Are you even listening to yourself cause you just told me to not butt in other people's relationship where i have a sad heart broken Stella who is lying on her bed MUTE and you have and all happy Brandon...and all i have to do is just sit back and relax" right now i'm so angry at sky 2 weeks ago he didn't even let anything happen to Stella they had a brother and sister relationship so where has that gone which gives me an urge to slap him so that relationship could come back**

 **"Well is it my fault that they broken up and Brandon now has a new girlfriend" smiled sky rubbing two of his hands up and down both of my arms which warmed me up a bit**

 ***SLAP***

 **"Now your just being plain stupid so call me when all the stupidity has left your brain" i said pissed leaving a red hand print on sky face**

 ************MUSA &RIVEN**********************************

 **"OI RIVEN I BET YOU CAN'T OUT RUN ME" I yell to riven who was lifting heavy weights**

 **"OH REALLY OKAY THEN...IF A CHALLENGE IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN A CHALLENGE IS WHAT YOU WILL GET" Said Riven walking up to me hesitating to kiss me on the cheek weird**

 **"are you sure cause i don't want to break you heart" i said popping out my bottom lip making a heart break sign**

 **"Are you sure that it will be mine that will break"smiled riven copying the exact same things i did**

 **"Shut up" i rolled my eyes at him" okay so we have to run around the race tracks 2 times so 1..2..3..GO"**

 **Me and riven set off running around the race tracks we were so fast that we finished the 1st Lap which was a good thing and also a bad**

 **the good part was that the wind felt good hitting my face but the bad thing was that i was losing breath**

 **so i have an idea to use my wings to finish the 2nd lap**

 **"Hey that's not fair your cheating" yelled riven from below me who ran even faster**

 **Once i was at the finish line i flew back down like i was angel only to be tackled by riven to the ground gently**

 **"Hey get off me your fatness is killing me right now" i said chuckling a bit but couldn't as well since Riven's weight was on top of me**

 **"i don't care, again you cheated" said riven getting of me and sending out a hand to help me up**

 **"yeah and you love me for it" i said closing my eyes leaning over to Riven so i could kiss him but i didn't get to meet his kissable lips, once i opened my eyes and stopped leaning i saw that riven was 4 steps away from me. did he move when i tried to kiss him?**

 **"Fine the hell if you didn't want me to kiss you then at least say it" i said grumpily grabbing my sports bag with me and walking away i thought he was going to say*wait up Musa i didn't mean to not kiss you* but he said nothing, nothing at all all he did was let me walk**

 ****************************HELIA*******************

 **"Okay so when we put the pill inside the ashes it makes..." explained Timmy, i don't think that he noticed he stopped so i gave him a nudge on the arm and told him "what does it make"**

 **"OH it makes nothing sorry man i'm trying to think how i would break it to Tecna"daydreamed** **Timmy**

 **"Calm down bruv i even have to tell flora we all have to tell the girls"**

 **"True but she's going to hate my guts" said Timmy taking his lab coat off as well as me walking out of the science room**

 **we were walking in the halls up to our room when Nex joined us**

 **"I have a meet up with Aisha tomorrow i think I'm going to break it to her there" told Nex opening our room door closing it once we were all in we turned around to come face to face with 3 other specialist.**

 **Sky who was leaning on the wall with a hand print on his face, Riven who was looking out the window and Brandon sitting on the bed with both of his hands covering his face**

 **"Dude what happen to you guys" chuckled Nex earning 3 glares "No seriously what happened"**

 **"I was with Musa today and she was her normal half pissed cheerful self we were racing and she cheated on our way when we were done she leaned in to kiss me but i moved back leaving her kissing the air"**

 **"Soo what's the problem"i asked**

 **"The problem is that i don't want her and now she's basically angry at me but i guess Brandon and sky's are worse than mine" finished Riven**

 **"Bloom came to my room today and she asked me questions one being about Stella and Brandon she kept asking what was wrong and i told her it's none of our business but bloom being her stubborn self didn't listen she went to Brandon room-**

 **"And i was getting ready for my date with Kaitlin so long story short bloom nearly killed Kaitlin if sky didn't take her away-" said Brandon**

 **"Bloom wanted to go back but i said no so she got pissed and slapped me"explained sky and Brandon**

 **"WOW that's big i feel sorry for you guys" i said timmy**

 **"So no one has told the girls except for brandon who was caught red handed" i said walking over to see my plants ad drawings**

 **little did we know that someone was listening to every word we were saying**


	5. Finally Knew Why He Was So Different:

Flora POV

This didn't feel right, us just didn't feel right anymore but for some reason I couldn't...I just wouldn't admit it to myself that I was just falling apart. No communication during the summer break kind of separated us. I don't ask him regular questions like how I used to and he, he shivers every time I touch him.

"So I was just thinking to myself that we should maybe go on this picnic tomorrow" I suggest wiping a vanilla moustache of my upper lip, he nods his head and faces his attention back onto his phone. I bet he wasn't even listening. "Hey," I reach over the glass round table and snatch his phone away from him.

"What's your problem Flora" He snaps, his wooden chair falls back as he stands up with such quickness. Where was this sudden anger coming from? really his angry about his phone getting taken away. When did he become this addictive social internet person?

I roll my eyes and shiver from the soft wind, goose bumps appear all over my naked arms, my hair flew to the other direction revealing a small part of my tan back. "What? so your phone is more important than me now? huh" I scoff pushing my chair back, I walk around the store's table and push past him and strode over to the beach.

"I didn't mean that, it's just that you seemed busy" He sighs defeated with no excuse, I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me and I feel his warm body against my behind. I won't lie to myself, this felt good. I never knew how bad I actually missed Helias presence. "I'm sorry, I never knew you got so short-tempered over the summer" He plants a small peck of kisses on my shoulder and I shiver getting all goofy inside.

Stop Flora, you were just mad and annoyed at him a few seconds ago. Keep focus. I shrug him off and face him with the biggest scowl I could plaster on my face. "About the summer break," I squint my eyes at him and tilt my head to the right a bit.

"About that" he nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his neck "I was...I was at my uh, at my uh Dads house. Yeah, he umm..that's all I was at my dad's place you know just helping out" Helia shoves his hands into his pocket and looks past me, I stare up at him and roll my eyes. Everyone even an enemy could tell so easily how bad Helia was the worst at lying and he knew I hated it when he lied to my face.

"See you never then" I fake smile and hit the phone into his chest as I walk away from the lying cheat.

He grabs my hand and stops me "What is up with you? These past few days you became so different" he accuses me

I release my self away from his grip and stare him down with a cold glare, "Me?" I point at my chest quite hard. I chuckle to myself deeply almost to the pointwheree I scared myself "I'm really getting tired of you accusing me Helia"

"Me?" he smirks at me "I'm not the one whose always angry all the bloody time"

"Angry? I'm always angry, really helia" I raise my voice and take a step closer

"Your anger is destroying us"

"Oh give me a break. I'm not the person who had a brawl with the headmaster plus almost got in jail just because of some dude who hit on some girl" I spit the words out like wild fire

"So you really do keep up with the internet these days" Helia smiles, what was this? some game to him or something?

"You know your mood swings are really starting to piss me off Helia-

"Ma'am would you mind keeping your voice down" A mother in a trolley shushes me with an index finger placed onto her puckered lips, I look at her and apologize before looking back to helia.

"Sure" he whispers to her

"Helia" a faint loud voice makes Helias smile grow, the voice sounded feminine and soon other new voices began to jump out of the blue. I swear I think I heard *could you sign my t-shirt*.

Helia takes steps towards me and stops at the point where I could feel his chest against mine, he pushes a strand of light brown hair behind my ears and leans next to my ear whispering. His lips felt a bit weird against my ear "Control it Flora"

"He's driving me mad sometimes" I groan out loud and lick the chocolate ice cream of the silver spoon "Why is he acting so different to me, this is not like him at all"

"Is it your time of the month honey"Aisha pouts brushing through my hair with a black comb

"No, maybe I don't know but could we just focus on the problem here"

"I think i can solve that for you" The voice of Stella frightens me and I clasp my chest with a shocked expression

"What?"

"Rub that out I think we could all solve it" Bloom and Musa appear out of nowhere scaring Aisha

"What is this some kind of police show where the detectives just pop out of nowhere" Aisha shouts out pulling my hair by accident along the way

"We have our theories" Musa states sitting in front of me with crossed legs.

"Weirdo" tecnas voice booms through the kitchen as a plastic wrapped laptop is thrown onto the floor "Stupid cheapo, waste timing jerk"

Her slim body appears through the door with dried tears streaming down her face "What are you guys doing here up so late?"

"Sit down Tec" Bloom pats down onto a seat between her and stella. Tecna takes of her shoes and sits

My bottom feels numb so i wiggle back and lean my head against the brown chair in between aisha's legs. "Why are we all crying? seriously" Stella says

"I'm not" Aisha coughs brushing through my hair, tugging at the knotted hairs

"The boys, well Brandon cheated on me with some chick on our date night"

"And Sky didn't care when i tried to take that chick down" says bloom flipping her red hair over her shoulders

"Riven didn't even want to kiss me-

"Guys I have some terrible news" Elas trots in with a hurt look the aniamls trailing behind him "The boys are all liers, they have cheated on you all. Amarok and I were listeining to their converstaions yesterday"

"What?" Aisha calls out standing up from the brown soft chair "Nex better have some expaining to do when I get over to his place"

"I can't believe it" I mutter to myself, my head hung low. The words to descirbe how I was feeling, was sadness,anger and rejection. How could he do this to me.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT THEY ALL KNOW NOW, WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

I'm sorry if I took so long, I'm in highschool and I'm forgetting my favorite t.v show as a kid and I'm also forgetting the characters as well.

TBH- Winx Club was the world to me when i was little, waiting for an episode to came on the couch was goals


	6. Hello & Goodbye:

Hello.

I haven't been posting lately, I pretty much forgot about Fanfiction and the story I created I believe two years ago. Because I moved on, Winx was a show that I adored as a child but now that I've matured and is turning fifteen in a few months. The type of genre that I used to like has changed as well. I continue to make stories, but on another website and hopefully I use two websites instead of one. Wattpad and Radish. So far I have created a werewolf story and if you all could check it out on wattpad I'd appreciate it.

I'd like to start off by thanking Fanfiction, without it. I don't think I'd be even writing amazing stories. And I have looked over this story and the mistakes I've made gave me no options but to laugh. It's hilarious but beautiful. My writing has gotten better over the years and I'm grateful that it has.

I believe that by describing Brandon's girlfriend was too harsh. To all blonde girls out there, don't worry because even though I'm not a blonde haired girl. And even if there are stories out there that claim that all of you are bimbos with too much make-up on and sluts. I don't, well my teenage self doesn't. Anymore. Don't slut shame. Also if the boys didn't really have any feelings towards the winx, and they'd want to cheat instead of breaking their hearts. I believe that cheaters don't worry about anything but getting caught. Meaning that they would do anything to make sure that the person they are dating don't find out.

I apologize. I won't be continuing on with this story. But I am truly and deeply sorry. You have every right to be upset with me but I've tried writing a story about them once again and I just couldn't. My mind is focused on delivering a chapter to my other fellow readers on wattpad. I have called Stella Ebony, wondered if Brandon's name really was Brandon. The magical world of winx isn't for me anymore. The world of beasts who attack innocent lives, who have human girls falling in love with mythical animals and werewolf girls having a soulmate with a heart that is cold as the arctic in the werewolf section, or the world of judgment and love and bad boys in the teen section are for me.

I'm not choosing readers over other readers. And winx forever plays a huge part in my childhood but people change. I've changed, the group of girls I call my bestfriends have changed too. They have taught me that living in the past is something that I should let go even when I didn't want to listen or thought that they just didn't understand me, the future is something I should focus on. In a few years' time I'll be focusing on exams and trying to get into a really good university.

And for little girls who don't understand what I'm really saying. Live in the moment and don't grow up too fast because next thing you'd know. Is that you find yourself wanting to have a phone and big lips or straight hair. I know I didn't grow up to fast, my childhood was the best and I wouldn't want to change anything. Forget about bullies because all they want is some 'fun'. Show them who you are and if they get physical. Give them a little fear. That would show them.

For girls who are twelve or thirteen and fourteen. Sweetie, don't think about dating because I haven't. Remember that boys have the cuties. Disgusting. Don't waste your time on your looks because if one doesn't like the way you look then don't worry. Get angry and don't focus on their negative comments, know that the nose you have is the same as your dads. The eyes you have, you got that from your mum. The skin that you own Is the same colour as your sister or the hair that you own is just like your brothers. Don't let others bring you down, call yourself beautiful every day and choose a feature others want but you have. I did for months and I can't even call myself ugly anymore. Because I don't believe myself. Pose in front of the mirror child.

Thank you all, stay young and proud. Don't think about negative things and if any of you need help or advice. Because I'm good with those. Text me on wattpad. I'll be there whenever you need me. I'm a stranger but I'm not saying you should trust every stranger. No way. But if you want to, you can but remember to never regret anything and to always trust the right person.

My story is called Wolfish Love by Adroitly, please vote and comment what you think. It's on Wattpad. And forever.

Goodbye.


End file.
